Foldable displays are recently developed displays that may be very thin and made of solid-state semiconductor devices. In pre-existing Organic Light Emitting Diode (“OLED”) displays, the semiconductor device section is generally 100 to 500 nanometers thick and comprises at least one layer of an organic material. The semiconductor device portion of the pre-existing displays is generally supported by a substrate which is made of clear plastic, glass, or very thin metallic foil. The primary function of the substrate is for manufacturing purposes (for deposition and application of the organic layers); otherwise, the substrate does not provide any structural benefit.
One advantage of OLEDs is their ability to be rolled or folded into compact shapes which may be an advantage for portable electronic devices, whether hand-held smartphones or large area wall-mountable displays. However, the OLEDs do not have structural stability and rigidity to maintain a flat shape, especially after multiple folding and/or rolling. This inability to remain flat may adversely affect their optimal function with the increasing demand for high definition display. The common materials used for the substrate of pre-existing display structures, such as plastics, aluminum, and glass, may not provide enough strength, rigidity, and durability without increasing the bulkiness of the display structures, which in turn adversely impacts the flexibility of OLED display.